Hellsing's Demons
by Numeria Saintwaters
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis have returned to England after their journey together as demons walking the night, having to leave the people they care for behind in the past. However they run into a little thing called the Hellsing Organization. What happens between the characters will only be figured out later.


Disclaimer

I do not own these anime. Hellsing is owned Kouta Hirano. Black Butler is owned by Yana Toboso.

Chapter 1

Nighttime for the Hellsing organization, and a rather beautiful one at that. Alucard was lounging in his room, waiting for his fun. When suddenly Walter knocked at his door.

"Come in Walter" Alucard said with a hue of excitement in his voice.

"Good evening sir, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, however Sir Integra has a new assignment for you." Walter says as he walks into the room.

"She couldn't have called?"

"I guess not, but she wants you and Ms. Victoria to see her quickly. She informs me that this is rather important, sir."

"Important? Sounds fun. I was starting to become bored anyway."

"Very well then sir, I shall see you there in a moment." He says as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alucard leans back in his throne, "I wonder what it is this time..." He stands up, and makes his way to his master's office.

He runs through the forest, armed with his knives. He and his young master were being chased by a group of men with superhuman abilities.

"Sebastian! Who the Hell are these thugs!? They are not human... Are the demons!?" Ciel cried out in frustration.

"I don't know my lord. A possibility, but I believe it is more likely something else." Sebastian answered.

"Damn, and your knives don't seem to work..."

"I'm sorry my lord, may you grant me permission to use my true power?" Sebastian smirked.

"Alright, but make it quick." The butler put down his young master by a tree,

"As you wish. My lord..." The beings caught up with the pair.

"Oi! The fuck are you doing now!? Are you going to throw those useless butter knives again!?" one of them laughed.

Sebastian's eyes started to glow, he let off a dark aura that stopped the thugs right in their tracks.

"Alucard, Seras. I have called you here because we have received some interesting reports in the last hour or so." Integra informed them.

"Interesting? How so?" Alucard asked.

Integra took a puff of her cigar, "We have reports of four vampires causing mischief close by. However in our reports there are two other creatures as well."

Seras blinked,"Creatures? You aren't sure if they are vampires?"

Integra smirked, "We originally thought they were vampires at first, but we noticed they were attacked by the confirmed vampires, and in turn, have attacked back. It is very unusual for a vampire to kill it's own kind, without reason of course, like you two do. I want you and Alucard to investigate. Kill them if necessary."

Alucard's expression brightens up, "Finally, something a little more fun than usual..." He walks out of the room, with Seras following shortly after. Integra sighs, and Walter's interests peaks,

"Something that matter sir?"

She looks at him, "I just sense something bad will happen..."

Sebastian straightens out, the black feathers dispersed. The attackers were dead, their corpses turned to dust.

"How odd..." Sebastian thought.

"What is it?" Ciel asks as he stands up, brushing himself off.

"Nothing to be bothered with my lord. My apologies for concerning you." The butler bows.

"Alright then. Let's find some shelter. I don't want to be up all night wandering like a commoner." He starts walking in a random direction.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian follows his young master, whom is trying to find his way out of the woods.

"England sure has changed throughout the years, hasn't it Sebastian?"

His butler hesitates, thinking for a moment, then replies, " Yes it has. However that is one of the things to being a demon. To stay the same age as you watch history pass by your eyes. A blessing, and a curse."

"I guess so..." Someone said from somewhere, hidden. "Something I see both of us share." A man dressed all in red appears out of the shadows, smirking devilishly.

"And you are, good sir?" Sebastian asked casually.

"If you must know, my name is Alucard. Now what is your name?"

"My name is Sebastian Michealis, butler to the Phantomhive name." He bows, "What brings you here, Alucard?"

"I was sent here to confront some vampires, but it seems I found you two instead."

Sebastian looks up, "Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires. I cannot sense their presence anymore, did you kill them by chance?" Alucard mused.

Ciel interrupted, "Vampires!? What sick trick is this!? Who and what are you exactly!? Tell me dammit!"

Sebastian knelt to Ciel, "My lord, please calm down." Pleaded his butler.

"Hmm. I will tell you the information you wish to know, but please, you go first. Young boy." Alucard retorted.

Ciels sighs, closing his eyes, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I serve in the name of the Queen's crown. I am her guard dog."

"That is all you are? A guard dog? I must say, for a human guard dog you have a very odd scent..."

"That is because we are not human." Sebastian butted in.

"How so?"

"We are, how you say... Demons."

Alucard reaches into his coat, "Demons? How quaint, I wonder if the same will happen if I do this!" Alucard pulls out one of his two guns, but before he got the chance to fire, someone came from behind and attacked his arm, gripping it tightly.

"No Master! Don't do it! Remember? They said they severed the Queen as well!" Exclaimed the very well developed girl, leeching onto Alucard's arm, "What will the Queen say if you kill them!?"

He looks to the girl, "You stupid idiot. Did you not hear them say they were demons? Are job is eliminate any and all creatures who appose a threat to the crown, and God's name."

"I can assure you, we do not mean to cause any harm to your people. We two are more... 'civilized', than the vampires you hunt." Sebastian implied to the couple.

"How can I trust you?" Alucard asked, still holding his gun.

Sebastian bows, "You have my word, and if that word were to be broken, you may take my life."

Alucard sighs, "Very well then." He turns walking away, instantly breaking out of the girl's grip, "Follow me..." And so they did, following the man dressed in red. Guiding them through the moonlight.


End file.
